While away
by rcr
Summary: AU .Neji is hunting down his fiancee Hinata and his 'best friend' Sasuke down. Both Sasuke and Hinata eloped and Neji doesn't understand why?.SasuHina NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

While away

Chpt one

Neji started packing his things. He felt angry and betrayed. His bethothed had eloped with his best friend. Since that day he did the impossible to track them down and kill them.

At first he only wanted to end his friend's life and take Hinata back. Although, if he took her back, he would be the laugh of everyone. So at the end he decided that Hinata would also suffer her betrayal. She deserved to, she had betrayed him; she made him believe that she was in love with him, then ran off with the Uchiha.

Finally he had finished packing his back pack. He then proceeded to hide some kunais under his pant, on his left leg. He wrapped a kunai on earch arm; hidden by white sleeves.

He then exited his home with his pack on his back and headed towards Suna; where _they_ had recently been spotted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. ---- Yeah. I know its really short and that is the point. I wanted this chapter to be really short, so no flames. Everything will be explained as the story progresses, so don't worry about the details. I just wrote a bit to see if it would catch some interest on the readers.

Also, to let all my readers know...

I am going to take a **break** right now. I don't know how long though. Right now I have to think about exams and others things. Sorry. ITs not that I am not inspired...its just...I need some time to rest my mind a bit (since it is being overun by studies, exams, family matters and food (I am being temped always! On, TV on the street, the smell...awwwgg!!!!! Dmn, Its not as easy as it looks to give up on bad food. Oh, but I must prevail...and not fall into temptation. ). Thank you for your support. LOVE ALWAYS RCR


	2. Why?

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Bad grammar and spelling.

AN: O.K., so this is a bit AU. Its still on the same timeline as Naruto and the same characters. The only difference is that, Neji's father died on a mission when Neji was barely a year old. Hiashi convinced the elders to allow Neji to enter into the main house, by the way of adoption. Hiashi also convinced Neji's mother to give him up, since it would be for Neji's own good. The adoption was done in a secretly manner, only the elders, Hiashi and Neji's mother knew about this. Neji was adopted by one of the elders and raised as his son. This is one difference. The other one is where Sasuke never left with Orochimaru and befriended Neji, just to be around Hinata. Oh, also, Neji is 18, Sasuke and Hinata are both 17.

**While away **

Chapter 2

Why?

-Suna-

Sasuke entered the hotel room and saw Hinata sitting on a chair, looking out the window. He closed the door and walked up to Hinata's side. She was staring out into space that she didn't notice Sasuke's presence, until he talked to her.

"Hinata." His monotone voice startled her and made her come out of her state.

She then quickly turned her attention to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke...how did everything go?"

"Hn." He threw a paper bag into the bed, spilling its contents. Hinata looked at the bag on the bed for a while, before getting up and walking towards it. She picked up the thing that spilled from the bag and looked at it.

A white, soft and thin shirt. She looked up at Sasuke, hoping he would explain. Of course, he understood, so he answered, "Shopping."

"Oh." Satisfied with the answer, she turned her attention back to the bag as she started emptying its contents. The whole bag was full of new clothes, mostly for woman.

"Sasuke, there was no need for you to buy me any more clothes." Hinata said, feeling a bit guilty that Sasuke had spent his money on her.

"We are in Suna Hinata, you'll die from the heat if you continue wearing your usual Konoha clothes. Besides, that huge jacket doesn't fit you." For a while he eyed her, up and down as she continue going through the clothes. Oh, the trouble he had gotten himself into. He knew she was engaged to his best friend, yet, when she asked him to take her away from Konoha and Neji, he didn't hesitate. Deep down he knew that this would bring great trouble but he put that thought aside and took her away; he put logic aside and allowed his feelings to rule his actions.

"Thank you Sasuke," her soft voice brought him back, "I will go and change into the new clothes in the bathroom." With that said, she headed towards the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes fallowed her until the bathroom door was closed and he could not see her figure anymore. He sighed before going towards the bed and laying on it. The soft bed reminded him of Hinata, his mind quickly drifted to Hinata. Hinata in his eyes was so soft, so little, so fragile, yet so beautiful. They had been sharing the same bed for five nights already and he enjoyed it. Although he had not touched her in any innapropiate way, even though he felt tempted to. Its just that they were running low on money and couldn't afford seperate rooms or a two bed room, as they usually did. Before coming to Suna, they had traveled from Rain country and had been sleeping in seperate rooms or in the same room but in seperate beds.

Sasuke's dark eyes darted towards the bathroom door as it was being slowly opened. Hinata stepped out, dressed in her new clothes; she gaved him a small, nervous smile. "How does it look Sasuke?"

She was completly dressed in white, and for a second he could have swore he saw Neji standing in Hinata's place. He blinked, and Neji's image was gone. A smirk appear on his face as a thought came to his mind, _'She definately looks much more better in white than Neji himself.'_ "You look comfortable."

Seeing Sasuke's smirk and then hearing his answer made her blush.

Sasuke rolled to one side of the bed and patted the empty side with his hand. "Lay." It was funny how he could order her around with simple words. It didn't take many words for Hinata to understand things and he liked that.

Hinata walked up to the empty side and laid down, on her side, facing Sasuke, who was laying face down. There was a long silence before Hinata spoke up, "Sasuke...do you think Neji will be able to find us?" Sasuke slowly turned his head towards her, yet said nothing. He then turned to his side, facing Hinata and gaved her a weak smile. "You are very beautiful Hinata." He then outstretched his hand out to caress her cheek. He noticed how she cringed when he touched her, he sighed, yet he continue to caress her lovely face.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hinata's eyes widen and she looked at him. She didn't have to say anything, he knew. "Why?"

"S-Sasuke...I.."

"Why did you asked me to take you away from Konoha and Neji if you love him?" This was something Sasuke wanted to know because he still didn't understood her reasons. The day she asked him that, he didn't even bother asking, he was just glad, joyous...hopeful and took her away. "Why me? Why did you ask me?"

Hinata's eyes lowered a bit, "I found out something...a secret...it involved Neji and me. I couldn't marry him...I can't and I will not. I had to get away from him because I love him deeply and I wasn't sure if I would be able to fallow the plan to not marry him. The farther I am from him, the better."

Sasuke stayed quite for a while as he thought a bit. He was a bit curious as to what was the secret Hinata was talking about. Yet, he decided not to ask about that. "Why me?"

She immediately looked up and met his eyes. "Sasuke...I know you love me...or like me...whatever it might be. The way you always tried to be around Neji whenever I was around, or the way you would always try to sit next to me, instead of Neji, also the way you would always try to be around me whenever Neji was gone, along with some other things, all of this didn't go unnoticed by Neji or me."

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second but then became normal, "So I was that obvious?" He then gaved her a small smile, "I was aware Neji knew, since he once confronted me and told me you knew and that I wasn't your type. That is why I wonder why you decided to elope...I mean...to help you get away from Neji."

Hinata went closer to Sasuke and gaved him a small kiss on the lips before blushing madly. "Thank you Sasuke." She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep, leaving a dazed Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I didn't have time to update before since I was really busy. I am so sad...I failed MicroBiology. After I got out of the hospital, I missed a class there and ever since everything started going really fast (even though I was given an opportunity to catch up..turn in my assignments 'late'...I was still not able to catch up. I was always a step behind everyone, microbiology really fustrated me, to the point I didn't want to go to class anymore.). Sigh...I guess I will have to take it next semester.

Also, I didn't have a chance to review and spell check my work.

Please review. I want something to cheer me up...lately I've noticed, as well as my friends that I have been stuttering a bit and they think Its just because I am feeling a bit down. Who knows...but...-shrugs-.


	3. Memories proven wrong

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Bad grammar and spelling.

AN: O.K., so this is a bit AU. Its still on the same timeline as Naruto and the same characters. The only difference is that, Neji's father died on a mission when Neji was barely a year old. Hiashi convinced the elders to allow Neji to enter into the main house, by the way of adoption. Hiashi also convinced Neji's mother to give him up, since it would be for Neji's own good. The adoption was done in a secretly manner, only the elders, Hiashi and Neji's mother knew about this. Neji was adopted by one of the elders and raised as his son. This is one difference. The other one is where Sasuke never left with Orochimaru and befriended Neji, just to be around Hinata. Oh, also, Neji is 18, Sasuke and Hinata are both 17.

**While away **

Chapter 3

Memories proven wrong

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Neji walked towards the ramen stand. There is where he would find team 7, which Sasuke was part of. As he neared the place, he saw the figure of his 'best friend', along with his team members._

_"Sasuke, I need to talk with you in private." Neji said in his usual tone of voice. Sasuke turned around, acknowledging his presence._

_"Sure." With this said, he got out of his seat and left with Neji, ignoring his teammate's hollers._

_The two walked towards the training grounds, with no word said. Suddenly Neji stop, forcing Sasuke to stop as well and look at him, "Well?"_

_Neji just looked at him, then spoke, "I thought I should let you know that I am well aware that you make good use of the time I am off in mission. Always trying to find ways to be closer to Hinata."_

_Neji sensed Sasuke tense up. _

_Sasuke's jaw clench as he heard Neji. He looked down at the ground, then he lifted his head up and looked at Neji. "I have no idea what you are talking about." His answer came out a bit forced, almost mad, as if defending himself._

_Neji gaved a hallow laugh as he slightly narrowed his eyes, "So you are basically telling me that, you do not look at Hinata with such yearning eyes? That you don't long to have her. Is that what you are saying?"_

_Sasuke just raised a brow and sighed, trying to show that he had no idea what he was talking about._

_Closing his eyes Neji closed his eyes and tried to control his nerves. Opening his eyes once more he looked into Sasuke's eyes, "You call her when I am not around, always trying to trick her into going out with you, just to spend time with her."_

_A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "I always knew you were the jealous type. Yet...Seriously, you think that I am doing that?" Sasuke's smirk was gone and replaced by a frown, "If I wanted to have Hinata, I could have her, I would have had her a long time ago. Even our friendship wouldn't stand on the way, I can assure you that."_

_Neji rolled his pale eyes. "You think I am a fool? You are well aware that she does not like you, that is the only reason you have never openly tried to get her to notice you. You try to disguise your approach, but she knows very well who you are...and trust me...you are not her type. You are only wasting your time."_

_Sasuke slightly licked his lips before swallowing. His jaw clenching once more. _

_"Don't forget that I know Hinata more than you do. When I tell you that you are wasting your time...you are wasting your time." Neji scoff a bit, shaking his head to the sides, "I pity you. I trully do."_

_Neji looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the anger and fustration in Sasuke's eyes. He noticed Sasuke's clenched jaw and hands; this showing denial. Sasuke seemed to not want hear or believe what he had just told him._

_"Although, I must acknowledge your attempt. You did try to sweet talk her, too bad it didn't work on her." Neji noticed Sasuke's hand clench some more. "For the last few years, I have noticed that the way you hold her hand has changed. Being friends for a long time, you thought, neither her or me would notice the change. The way you caress her hand and hold it tight as if you never want to let go of her. Its not even a surprise for me to find you sitting next or being around her."_

_Sasuke looked at the ground, never even trying to defend himself._

_"I just wanted to inform you that I am well aware of what is going on." Sasuke lifted his face and looked at Neji with a questioning look. Neji seeing this continued, "If you think I am afraid of you, of you stealing Hinata away, then let me inform you once more that you are wrong. You are not her type and you are wasting your time."_

_"You are crazy. Your jealousy is making you see things that are not." With this said, Sasuke turned around and started walking away._

_"I see with my Byakugan Sasuke."_

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks, never looking back, before continuing his walk._

-

Eyes open up slowly, revealing onyx eyes. Hinata was cuddling on his form. A small smile formed in his pale face as he eyed the sleeping and cold girl. Slowly and carefully he wrapped an arm around her frame. _'I am not her type huh, Neji?'_ Sasuke laughed inside his head at the simple thought. _'How can I not be her type, when I am just like Neji. There is no difference in our personalities.' _He leaned his head into her hair and inhaled her scent. _'I am not her type...yet she is here with me and not with you Neji.' _He closed his eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: One chapter posted...finally. **Hopefully** I'll post something by the end of next week.


End file.
